


Gunpoint

by Mieldyne



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Dubious Consent, Foe Yay, Gunplay, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shura gets himself into a couple of situations that he just can't back out of. (Labeled non-con just in case.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tubetopraidou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tubetopraidou).



> From a couple of prompts on tumblr. Also, the Hito-Shura's name here is Naoki Kashima, from the drama CD.

**Prompt:** 1Oral - _My character will perform oral sex to yours._

Naoki really didn’t know how he got into this situation… Where he was down on his knees like a dog, right in front of someone he was sure to hate for ages to come. But that wasn’t the worst part, it was the fact that he was sitting with his back arched, mouth forced open to swallow the summoner’s cock. It made Hitoshura’s blood boil with rage.

Shura grazed his teeth against Raidou’s flesh, feeling very tempted to just sink his fangs right into it. He wanted to cause him pain, but found it would be hard to avoid getting shot… since the cold metal of a gun’s barrel was pressed against his forehead. The half-demon wasn’t sure if his demonic body could survive a bullet to the head, and he would never find out. Because he fucking would be an obedient, quiet little outlet for the summoner.

And Naoki wasn’t going to let Raidou win completely, letting him know that he wasn’t in total control, as he clawed the summoner’s hips. He didn’t flinch when he heard the click of the gun, as a warning to him.  _Yeah, yeah… Don’t worry your sideburns off._  The Demi-Fiend did not tear through fabric nor skin as he focused on giving his enemy the best blowjob of his fucking life. ‘Cuz it ain’t happening again.

It disappointed him that Raidou would not speak a word while he was being _serviced_ , only made small sounds of pleasure. Naoki was thankful for at least that, but he wanted to make this man scream, arch his back and just submit. But it was probably too much to ask for.

The half-demon could almost feel Raidou’s climax drawing near, cued only by fingers grabbing his hair and the quickening bucks of the summoner’s hips. Naoki wasn’t having any of this, if Raidou thought he was going to have the fucking  _guts_  to-

Shura couldn’t jerk his head back in time to avoid tasting the summoner’s fluids in his mouth. At least that damned man had the decency to let him go, though the Demi-Fiend knew that gun was still pointed at him. He didn’t have to look, as he squeezed his eyes shut and coughed a little. When he felt that cool metal touch under his wet chin, he flinched this time. He was forced to gaze up at Raidou, or more like pretend that he had the ability to melt anything he sees with just a gaze…

The man still was silent, and Naoki couldn’t read his expression. What shocked the kid a moment later was when Raidou _actually said something_.

“Good boy.”

——

Naoki didn’t know what happened after that… only that he was still sitting there dumbstruck, according to one of his demons. But as he went to get washed up at the fountain, he knew one thing: He has a whole new reason to hate Kuzunoha.


	2. Serviced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This event happens a short while after the first prompt. (Chapter 1)

**Prompt:** 2Oral - _Your character will perform oral sex on mine._

 

Naoki promised himself that this wouldn’t happen again. He would have gotten away with this, if it wasn’t for that damned summoner. Who the hell does he think he is? Come waltzing onto the Mantra’s turf like that, thinking he’s hot shit. Grabbing around the hybrid’s waist as if he owned him. Flashing a small smirk when the demon boy reacted accordingly, flailing at first, then attempting to paw that smugness off his face. The only thing he managed to do was slap Raidou so hard his hat flew off.

Noaki wasn’t prepared for the eventual shoving and trapping in an empty shop nearby. Shura made a low growl, as he was lifted up onto a dusty counter. The hybrid’s nails dig into his enemy’s coat. Though Raidou wasn’t phased in the least. Like… like he wasn’t even worried that he might get his eyes clawed out by the Demi-Fiend.  _Because I totally could, you know…_  Or maybe he knew… that Naoki was hot with need too, his clothes too tight a suffocating. After all, the boy did not attempt to shove the summoner back, or try to use his recruits to tear into him for an escape. But he sure as hell would deny it subtly.

Kuzunoha was silent while he worked, tracing his tongue against Naoki’s markings and tasting his skin. The owner of those markings gasped when he felt teeth and instantly panicked, shoving at Raidou. Once the summoner was at arm’s length again, he gazed into those cold blue eyes and froze. He never understood why this lone,  _human_  man could get him to shut up, to stop in his tracks with just a gaze. Or maybe it was because it reminded him of a certain other blue eyed man in red… Whose damned gaze did the same. And of course, never forgetting those eyes of his so-called ‘father’… It took a moment for the younger male to pick up his courage again.

“F-Fuck Raidou… Just get on with it, damn you.” He spoke slowly, almost carefully, as if they might be his last words.

“I-aah… I know what you’re after.” When the tall man came close again, his hands were all over him. Gently, but possessively, fondling him and soon robbing him of whatever clothes he had left. Naoki did not want any foreplay, as that kind of feeling he’d rather save for someone he actually cares for. Raidou wasn’t that person, and he damn will never be.  _Ever._

“Raidou… come on man, don’t just leave me hanging…” The Demi-Fiend demanded, but it sounded more like begging. He whimpered a little as Raidou only teased him, placing both hands on either of Naoki’s painted thighs and pushed them apart. He verbally, yet quietly, complained about the summoner’s foreplay again, but gasped sharply when his tongue brushed the tip of his heat. As soon as he tried to ‘help’ the man out, Shura felt that damned gun again. Only this time, it wasn’t pointed at his head, oh no, it was pressed right up against his scrotum. Naoki’s blood ran cold, and he didn’t move at all.

“Ra… Raidou… What are you-” He heard that dangerous click again, and he panicked inwardly. Raidou leered up at him, and pressing a finger to his own lips. He knew that was a signal to stop talking.  _Dammit, oh fuck…_  Naoki knew that he wasn’t in control since the beginning, but what the hell was up with that bastard and guns?! It’s not like he could do anything, now that it was  _Naoki_  who could get bitten. What what even the point?! And… oh god.  _He was so hard._  As if the fact that he was being held at gunpoint made it even more arousing.

He found it hard not to scream and shout as Raidou went straight to business after that, just how he wanted. Though that gun really was too much. It drove the Demi-Fiend crazy, causing him to muffle the sounds coming from his mouth as Raidou ground it against his testicles. Combined with the feeling of his enemy’s hot mouth gently suckling, and his moist tongue swirling around his shaft.

“Aa..ah…!” A cry came from the hybrid through his fingers, clamping his other hand onto the counter’s edge. He felt Raidou finally swallow him hole, and the tip of his gun touched the outer ring of his anus… Naoki threw his head back in ecstasy,  trying hard not to give in too early. But the pressure was making it so hard, and the way Raidou just  _knew_  what he was doing. It all came crashing down when that bastard grazed his teeth barely against his flesh, and that  _fucking gun’s_  circular motion… 

Quickly, the Demi-Fiend grasped onto some of the summoner’s hair and held him down. And despite that gun was ready to shoot, he returned the favor to Raidou, practically laughing at him as he nearly choked on him. He let him go after a few seconds, catching his breath and smirking as that man in black sputtered, his seed dripping down Raidou’s chin.

“Now we’re even…” Their eyes locked as he spoke, then Shura’s grey hues made a beeline to the gun in Raidou’s hand. But it was lowered, the hammer being carefully pushed back without setting the mechanism off. As Raidou stood he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe off his face. After which Naoki watched him unload the revolver… and felt the smug expression on his face disappear as Raidou shown him that there were  _no fucking bullets inside_. That that thing was unloaded the entire time… and possibly last time too.

“… You sonuva-” But Raidou was on his way before Naoki could do anything, leaving him there in silence. But once again, the half-demon shuddered when he heard the smooth, calm voice of that man, just before he disappeared out of the room.

“ _Are we?_ ”


End file.
